


We'll Make It If We Try

by kisa_kun



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, genderfluid!Kisa, tags to be added as they come up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisa_kun/pseuds/kisa_kun
Summary: A series of ficlets centered on the polyamorous relationship of Kisa, Ritsu, Takano and Yukina. Most will be domestic and fluffy, but some might get a little angsty. Updates will be irregular.Ficlet 1: "I'm so old!"Ficlet 2: "Am I pretty?"





	1. Old

**Author's Note:**

> uhh h ive never written for sekakoi before but i die for this ot4 so uh? thanks fr reading i guess

“I’m so old!” Kisa whined, flopping on the bed. This would’ve been fine, mind you, had the bed not been occupied by Ritsu, who made a rather elegant sounding ‘oof’ as he was crushed beneath the smaller man.

“You’re not old,” Yukina said, smiling pleasantly as he changed into his pajamas. Which were, for the record, nothing but his boxer briefs. Kisa stared at his back- or rather, his _behind-_ approvingly for a moment, before huffing.

“Yes, I am,” he countered, not moving from his position atop Ritsu, who was doing a mediocre job of struggling out from beneath him. After a long struggle, Ritsu finally managed to gently push Kisa off of him, who rolled onto the bed beside him. He was already dressed in his sleepwear, having changed before Yukina and Ritsu both.

“You’re only thirty one,” Ritsu interjected, pushing himself up into a sitting position. “That’s not _super_ old.” Kisa shot him a look at that, the patented Kisa look, and he shrank back at that. “Silence, child,” Kisa commanded, and Ritsu rolled his eyes in response.

Takano came in at that moment, rubbing a towel over his damp hair. “What are we arguing about tonight?”

Yukina plopped down beside Kisa, now changed into his sleepwear, looping an arm around him and tugging him close. Ritsu shuffled a bit so he could wrap an arm around Kisa from the other side, in a sort of comforting gesture. “Somebody is arguing that he’s old,” Yukina supplied, still with his ever present smile. Takano clucked his tongue at that.

“You’re only thirty one,” he said, throwing the towel in the laundry bin and moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Which, really, was just barely big enough for the four of them. They made do, however. They’d need to invest in one of those extra big beds eventually, but for now, squishing wasn’t too bad.

Kisa made an unintelligible statement, muffled in Yukina’s chest, as Takano leaned over to turn off the lamp. He then laid down, wrapping an arm around Ritsu, who made a noise at the contact. It might’ve been a happy noise, but with Ritsu, you could never be sure. He had been the last to come into the relationship, and he was still taking his time adjusting to the wonderful world of polyamory.

Takano buried his face in the smaller man’s hair, closing his eyes and relaxing. Slowly, the four drifted off at varying rates, contently squashed together on a bed not quite big enough and happily in their lovers’ arms.


	2. Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisa is genderfluid and doesn't feel pretty. Takano pushes away her insecurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is self indulgent but whatever,,, , enjoy!!! thx for reading

Kisa stared into the mirror intently, releasing a harsh sigh before throwing the dress to the floor. She leaned down, picking up a different dress, holding it up to her figure before repeating the motion. Takano looked up at the sigh, sipping from his mug of coffee as he watched her from the corner of his eye.

She repeated this same act several times, before throwing her hands in the air and flopping backwards onto the bed, which was littered in skirts and dresses and various other feminine-orientated fashion objects. She put her hands to her face before rubbing her temples, making an unflattering groaning noise.

It was then that Takano finally spoke up, arching a brow. “What’s wrong?”

Kisa didn’t respond at first, spreading out on the bed as though making a snow angel in the fabric of the sheets and comforter. She stared up at the ceiling, burning a hole through it.

“Am I pretty?”

Both of Takano’s brows raised at that, and he set his mug down to the side. “Of course you are,” he said, immediately, then paused. “Why do you ask?”

“I just-“ she began, then cut herself off with a quick sigh. “I don’t.. _feel_ pretty.” She admitted, voice quieting slightly. “Nothing looks good on me. I don’t have the figure for anything.” She wasn’t masculine to an extreme measure, of course, being rather petite, but she lacked the defining features and curves that many women bore.

There was rustling, then, as Takano moved from the chair by the window to come over to the bed, standing before her. He reached down, grabbing her hands and tugging her up. She made an unhappy noise at that, but allowed it, looking up at him as she was pulled into a standing position and then into his arms.

He planted a soft kiss to the top of her head, and she felt her cheeks go red. “Kisa Shouta, you are one of the most beautiful people I have ever met in my entire life,” Takano said, utter sincerity and seriousness in his tone. Her blush only deepened at this, and she looked down and away from her partner. “Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine I’d have a partner as gorgeous as you. Be nicer to yourself,” he said, tilting her chin up so he could press a sweet kiss to her lips.

She pressed back for a short moment, before they pulled back at the exact same moment the sound of the front door opening could be heard.

“We’re back!” Yukina’s voice called, and Ritsu echoed the sentiment, sounding significantly more tired. They’d been out shopping and had finally returned home.

“Shall we go greet them?” Takano asked, loosening his hold on Kisa. She nodded her agreement, smiling brightly as they pulled back to go greet their other partners.


End file.
